


We'll Figure It Out

by Mellyrainnn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellyrainnn/pseuds/Mellyrainnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lost his job and Niall's not sure how they can make it but Like Louis always says "We'll figure it out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another Nouis oneshot! Also posted on my tumblr ohmynouis. ENJOY!

“Babe, you home?” Louis calls into the little flat.

“Yea, in here.” Niall’s voice is muffled from the hallway but Louis finds him sitting at the small square kitchen table surround by mail with big red FINAL notice letters on them.

“Lou….” Niall sighs as he drops the orange highlighter on the table, “are you on break…?”

Louis grimaces and scratches at the back of his neck while avoiding his lover’s gaze, “Well… not exactly.”

“Not again…” Niall buries his head into his arms as he slumps against the table.

“Sorry Nialler…they said they had too many workers and Bill’s cousin wanted a job. Its nepotism, not fare but not much I can do when he’s the boss.”

The blonde lifts his head off the table and frowns, tears in his eyes, “This is the third final notice on the heat and lights… both’ll probably be off by tonight.”

Louis grabs Niall’s shoulder trying to comfort him but unsure how, “We’ll figure it out.”

But Louis seemed to be saying that a lot lately. He wasn’t exactly sure _how_ they would figure it out but they would, eventually.

“What’re we gonna do ‘bout it now?” Niall questioned quietly.

“Well, we pay what we can, and I’ll run to the corner store and grab some cheap candles with the pocket change lying around. It’s going to get cold, so no more sleeping in just boxers, and we will use the two afghans your mam sent for Christmas… We’ll figure it out…”

Louis also knew he would have to start looking for another job. Niall’s bagboy salary brought in little but it was all he could get at the moment.

Niall nodded without words and Louis squeezed his shoulder and dropped a kiss on his head. He buttoned his coat back up(he hadn’t actually taken it off) and headed out the door, only stopping a second to grab the six quarters and five dimes out of the dish on the end table by the door.

And when Louis returned an hour later he found Niall wrapped up in his favorite jumper and one of the Afghans on the dingy loveseat in the living room. All the lights were off and the room had a slight cast shadow of the parting sun. Louis sighed but took out the cheap pack of candles and the plastic lighter he stole from Zayn and set up two on the little table. Niall, still not saying one word, opened his arms. Louis wrapped himself up in Niall and the blanket before sticking his head in his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’ve got a few applications I can do tomorrow and get ‘em in. Maybe, I’ll have a job by Friday.” His voice muffled by the warm, pale skin.

Niall nodded but only held Louis tighter.

“Er…I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you Nialler… honest, I never meant for us to have to live like this…”

“I’m not disappointed in you, love,” Niall said quietly, “never disappointed in you. I just wish we didn’t have to suffer, sometimes I feel like maybe we moved to fast but…”

Louis moved back to see Niall’s face, “I don’t think we moved to fast! Ni, I’ve never been as sure about anyone or anything as I am about you. Maybe, I didn’t think it through, we shouldn’t have moved to London straight after school but I never regret bringing you with me.”

Niall smiled sadly, “I know, I know….just sometimes I wish we could still be teenagers again, sneaking you in my bedroom window…trying to keep you quiet.”

Louis threw his head back in a short chuckle, “I am loud, aren’t I?”

“So loud,” Niall agreed with a giggle.

They settled back into a soft, comfortable silence. The light rain outside had become heavier and they could hear the cars on the streets splashing the sidewalks as they drove by. Louis though that maybe this was the most peaceful moment they’ve had since moving here all those months back.

“I love you,” Niall whispered, “and I know we will figure it out…”

Louis cuddled into Niall, “I love you too and I promise we will.”


End file.
